Forever Red: Ten Years Later
Forever Red: Ten Years Later is the forty-sixth episode of Bikini Rangers Dino Fusion, commemorating the tenth anniversary of the Bikini Rangers franchise. It featured what would come to be known as the Veteran Red Bikini Rangers. As Dino Fusion is the tenth season of Bikini Rangers, its Super Sentai equivalent, Gaoranger, is the twenty-fifth season of the Super Sentai series and its Power Rangers equivalent, Wild Force, is the tenth season of the Power Rangers series, Forever Red: Ten Years Later is often compared to the Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai special and Forever Red, despite the fact that the two specials have little in common. Like Veteran Red Rangers and Forever Red, Forever Red: Ten Years Later reunited the previous nine Red Rangers as a means to celebrate the anniversary of the franchise from the first season The Original Series to its then-current season, Dino Fusion. In Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai, the focus was on the Gaorangers being taught by a team of 5 Sentai heroes, with only one of them being Red, and In Forever Red, the focus was being taught by a team of 10 Red Rangers know as Veteran Red Rangers. Synopsis Ten years after the destruction of the Tom Empire, surviving members of the empire remain, seeking to destroy Earth (how they had survived Countdown to Destruction remains unclear). Tom-1, Tom-2, Tom-3, and Tom-4 are all that is left of the once mighty and proud Empire, as well as Tom-5, acting as the head leader. They learned that Earth's Moon was the resting place of Serpentera, the Zord created and used by Jessica Jaymes with the power to destroy a planet, the location of Serpentera remained a mystery for many years. Tom-1 found it and began using Tom soldiers to dig it up, refitting it with a Neo Plutonium reactor to power it. Plot Peety and his friends, discovered Tom-5 and found out about his plan after following him for several years. Andros went to the moon to gather video evidence of their plans. She succeeded and sent the tape to Kendra Lust, the Vespoli Redranger. When Kendra learned of Tom-1's plan, she asked Chanel Preston to gather all the current Red Rangers on Earth and meet him at the NASADA space port on Earth. Although it was not explained how each Ranger would be contacted, it's assumed that Chanel had contacted Kendra, probably recommended by Heidi Montag as Heidi had met Kendra and Chanel in two different teamups, who in turn used governmental connections to track down Jasmine Jae and Asa Akira and Ryan Keely. Blake Lively was easily available as she also served as Kendra' second-in-command, while Ashli Orion and Heidi were contacted by Kendra. However, Aria Giovanni contacted his former teammate Mia X herself. However, Mia X didn't give Aria a definitive answer as to whether or not he would show up at all. Jasmine Jae, the current Red Ranger, was contacted by Kendra Lust as the Dino Fusion team were gathered at a Dino Cafe. Kendra stated that only Jasmine was needed. The two proceeded to parking lot, where they met up with Ryan Keely, Chanel Preston, Asa Akira and Blake Lively, of which the latter two were immediately recognized by Jasmine, as she already met the one in the Dino Fusion and Academic Dynasty teamup. Aria Giovanni appeared and explained that she would be leading the team of Red Rangers. At the last second, Mia X pulled up to the group on a motorcycle, surprising Aria somewhat. Mia X explained that he didn't think the mission would feel right without the original Red Ranger. She then proceeded to rib Jasmine, "the new girl" of the group, who originally offered a handshake. The Red Rangers went to mansion. With Peety, Aria further explained the mission to the other Rangers and that they must stop the Machine generals and destroy Serpentera. Tom-5 and his other generals prepared to Space Satellite, but they were then interrupted by the Rangers. Tom-1 sent Toms to distract the eight Rangers while he and the others fled to Space Satellite. The Rangers battled the Toms unmorphed and easily defeated them. Eventually, Jasmine escaped the barrage of Cogs and chased the generals. Tom-5 fired at him, but Jasmine was rescued by Ashli Orion and Heidi Montag. Then all the Rangers gathered, morphed with their respective morphing calls, and battled the Generals. Jasmine Jae and Mia X fought Tom-5, where Mia X showed the new Red Ranger a corkscrew kick. Aria Giovanni and Chanel Preston fought Tom-4 and Aria destroyed him with the Tiger Flying Power Kick. Blake Lively and Asa Akira fought Tom-3 and destroyed him with Blake's Defender Gun. Ashli Orion and Ryan Keely fought Tom-1 and destroyed her with Ashli's Speed Blade Sword. Heidi Montag and Kendra Lust fought Tom-2 and destroyed him by combining power from their Magi-Staff, and Thermo Punch. Jasmine severely damaged Tom-5 with his Space Satellite. Tom-5 then jumped and took Space Satellite. With no time to get to the Space Satellite, the Rangers relied on Jasmine with her T-Rex Super Charge to battle Tom-5. Jasmine used the T-Rex Morph Blaster and destroyed it from the inside and out. Both Tom-5 and Space Satellite were destroyed. Afterwards, the nine human Rangers part ways, and Jasmine remarks how Aria appeared to be the "greatest Ranger ever", with the other Rangers bragging of their exploits. Red Rangers The ten Red Rangers featured, in order of appearance in Bikini Rangers continuity were: Primary Character Cast *Jasmine Jae - Tyranno Gunn *Mercedes Carrera *Nikki Benz *Valentina Nappi *Cherie DeVille *August Ames (credit only) *Nina Elle (credit only) *London Keyes (credit only) *Mindy Kaling (credit only) *Karlee Grey (credit only) *Abby Huntsman (credit only) *Keeper Brazil (credit only) *Bird-Man (credit only) *Dinosaur-Man (credit only) *Singe (credit only) *Eva Karera (credit only) *Syndicate (credit only) *Lucky-Boo (credit only) *Zombia (footsoilders) (credit only) Minor Character Cast *Mia X - Mob-KawsRed *Aria Giovanni - Red Tiger *Ashli Orion - RacerRed *Blake Lively - Serena Red *Heidi Montag - Red Mars *Chanel Preston - Red HeatLion *Ryan Keely - Amber Red 1 *Kendra Lust - Vespoli Redranger *Asa Akira - Kamikaze Aka *Peety *Tom-1 *Tom-2 *Tom-3 *Tom-4 *Tom-5 Notes *Jasmine is the only Tyranno Gunn to morph during this episode. *This is the first appearance of Heidi Montag since "Justice Leauge Rangers" *This is also the first appearance of Mia X since "Duel of Super Mob-Kaws Red". *Besides the inclusion of the ten Red Rangers and the cameo appearance by the Dino Fusion regulars, there were several references to previous Bikini Rangers seasons, including: **The return of Peety **The return of Serpentera, the powerful Zords operated by Jessica Jaymes in the early days of the first Bikini Rangers. **Despite having no official Sentai counterpart, the episode did draw some concepts from Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai. **Mercedes Carrera, Nikki Benz, Valentina Nappi and Cherie DeVille only appear in this episode for less than five minutes. **During the fight, each of the Red Rangers splits into pairs of two to fight one of the generals: ***Mia X and Jasmine Jae against Tom-5. ***Aria Giovanni and Chanel Preston against Tom-4. ***Blake Lively and Asa Akira against Tom-3. ***Ashli Orion and Ryan Keely against Tom-1. ***Heidi Montag and Kendra Lust against Tom-2. ****Each of these pairs contains one Pre-Azoong Era, three Azoong Era, two Post-Azoong/Indigo Era and four Transformation period Era era Ranger. See Also *Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai - Super Sentai counterpart in Gaoranger. *Forever Red - Power Rangers counterpart in Power Rangers Wild Force. Category:Bikini Rangers Episodes Category:Dino Fusion Episodes Category:Bikini Rangers Teamup episode Category:Anniversary Specials